cowsepfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Set
Dragon Set - from Dragon Hunter's Treasure (500 Gold per chest) Note: The items from this set will only work when Cowsep plays a ranked game; normal and custom games do not apply. If you wear this stylish Dragon set you will get increased gold if Cowsep's team kills a dragon! The more dragons killed the more gold you make! Gold is given after the games end! (Chest) Dragon Chest - ( 1 Dragon Set Item ) A chest held together by fierce dragon teeth. ''(Uncommon) ''Dragon Helmet - (+1~4 Gold per Dragon kill) Old flavor text :This helm appears to be made out of the skin and teeth of at least one dragon. It almost looks like you could hurt yourself just by looking at it. New flavor text : This helmet was ripped directly off one of the Dragons from Summoner's Rift. It is thick and very solid. Cozy. This helmet focuses on increasing your gold gain from dragons killed by Cowsep. ''(Uncommon) ''Dragon Top - (+1~4 Gold per Dragon kill) Old flavor text : An extremely study armor made out of several layers of dragon scales. New flavor text : The top of a dragon is considered as thick as gold. Not quite as thick as the bank you'll be making with it equipped though. This chest piece focuses on increasing your gold gain from dragons killed by Cowsep. ''(Uncommon) ''Dragon Panties - (+1~4 Gold per Dragon kill) Old flavor text : What? Did you think legendary dragon slayers would not be wearing any underwear?! New flavor text : We couldn't actually think of any better items other than panties. You get what you pay for. In this case, a Dragon's panties. These pants focus on increasing your gold gain from dragons killed by Cowsep ''(Uncommon) ''Dragon Talons - (+1~4 Gold per Dragon kill) Old flavor text : Boots made out of dragon skin. They have very sharp claws on them. New flavor text : A dragon's talons are said to make you get rich quick. You simply rip them off, ask Cowsep to slay a few dragons, and make money. These shoes focus on increasing your gold gain from dragons killed by Cowsep. ''(Uncommon) ''Dragon Claws - (+1~4 Gold per Dragon kill) Old flavor text : The claws on these have been the end of many adventures before. Now they are yours. New flavor text : If you wear these claws, you can almost hear the dragon screaming in agony as you rip them off. It is worth though. These gloves focus on increasing your gold gain from dragons killed by Cowsep. ''(Rare) ''Dragon Wings -'' ''(+100~150 Gold for three Dragon kills in one game) The ultimate proof that you have slain a dragon. They once carried a heavy beast through the skies. Now they are at your command. New flavor text : The ultimate proof that you have slain a dragon. They once carried a heavy beast through the skies. Now they are at your command. Or hang up on your wall... or something. (''Legendary) ''Runebook of the Dragon Lord - obtainable, but currently does not have an effect; will be implemented in the future This book is simply here to be a legendary item. It does not actually do anything yet. It will be a permanent spell in the future! P.S : Information of Dragon Wings and Runebook of the Dragon Lord might not be updated.